


Soccer with the Blues

by FluftSketchUwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a nurse and a soccer player, Akali is quite mean, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Features Nurse Akali and All-star Akali, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, Irelia needs help, Peer Pressure, can be skin AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluftSketchUwU/pseuds/FluftSketchUwU
Summary: In spite of being a transfer, she should be dancing, yet being forced doesn't mean she can handle the said sport that she has no idea how. Since Akali is Irelia's partner, with the help of her Yordle friend, the rogue ninja has to choose whether she could teach Irelia to get better, else she'll lose her.





	Soccer with the Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Supposedly, this story is a bonus chapter of my fic, Behind that Attitude. Yet, it feels off in a way it is not being recognized. So I decided to separate it as a new story!
> 
> If you read this already from the story, Behind that Attitude, then it's fine! How about reading it again? :3

 

_She sucks.._

_She's so..bad._

_She's definitely a newb._

Thoughts run wild inside her from the building frustration that perhaps the actual cause is her partner in Soccer. She could blame the stupid professor about this, about why on earth did he paired her up with the transfer who knows nothing about the sport.

Akali is one of the sport's good players. Or likely, she's a skilled one. She's been involved too on an actual soccer match here in the Institute where she faces opponents that were counted as 'special' here. People with special talents, like Ezreal, Lucian, the goal keeper that is questionable; called as an armordillo named Rammus. Even a blind monk? Seriously.. And she's been a team that clashes wits and talents for this sport against also with special people as well.

Yet..

"Ugh." Her frustration grows eventually as she watches her  _partner_ trying to console the professor about this matter. While she's on the bench, having issues, a small paw crashes her head to knock it out.

"Hiya!" A furry, little Yordle cheerfully grabs Akali's attention. He is wearing a purple jacket and a mask. "Why are you in the blues? Let's practice!"

"Yeah. I've done it countless times. I got tired of it." Akali huffed while being frustrated. "Why are you here? You should be practicing with Shen."

Before this turns out to be a fuel of Akali's frustration. The only member of the Kinkou that she can somewhat trust is this little furball named Kennen, because, without Kennen, she'll definitely be struggling at mastering Shuriken techniques. Plus, Kennen is more like a little brother to her, and understandable than Shen. Which is why Akali views Kennen as the 'Only in the Kinkou that she can talk with'.

"Hm. Shen is with.. uh.. Zed!" His teeny voice went high pitched. "Annnd I am on break time! That's why I'm here!"

"Ah. Okie." Akali went back glaring at the transfer. Kennen has noticed this and found out what Akali is being frustrated at. And so he sighed behind his mask.

"Again?"

"Uh. What?"

"Her?"

"Ah. Yeah. Usual. My points are affected because of her. I do have skills but that doesn't mean I'm going to carry her all the time on games." Akali explained. The two ninjas overheard a conversation between the transfer and the professor. What do they find..

"Ms. Xan. I do apologize that your skills are not in pair to the activities. May I know what skills had you been excelling for?"

"Dancing. Tai Chi. Gardening. Aviation—" The transfer got interrupted.

"A-Aviation?" It seems that the professor got baffled on that.

"Yes. I piloted a plane once, sir."

The professor got surprised. His lips shake on impression from the fact HIS student is a freaking pilot, a woman in fact.

"Because of my skills. I do wish to switch subjects instead of pushing myself until I'm affecting people around me. Soccer is not a thing for me. I'm sorry. Even the sport Dodgeball." The transfer apologizes, making a short bow that most Ionians do when they are apologetic in a formal way. "I do wish to switch Recreational Dancing instead of this, that is more acceptable for me."

"But Ms. Xan, you are enrolled at this one."

"Because this subject is the only THING that is open for enrollment. I don't have the choice." Her voice went vicious. "Recreational Dancing got dissolved because no one took it, it only opened last week because of changes. Such a shame."

"Okay, Ms. Xan." The professor calms her down.

"If I can't hold it. I'll definitely switch."

That is what they heard, the two ninjas idle a little bit before silence between them entered. The most one who got the reaction is Kennen.

"She's going to switch subjects? Then that means.." Kennen glances at Akali with a set of doubt behind his sights. "You'll lose a partner."

"Ah. That's more perfect." Akali smirked. She felt a strong sense of pride behind it.

"Kali." Kennen sighs. "You'd be contesting people here and it is required to have a partner."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well. 2v1. I know you can but how about against special people? Can you even get pass against them? For example, Shen and I! Hehe!" Kennen chuckled lightly, which it made Akali roll her eyes. Of course, nothing can get pass on Kennen's lightning speed, especially when he CAN move as fast as thunder rumbles on. However, Kennen has a specific weakness that Akali knows, but, the problem would be Shen. He can deflect and teleport whenever he wanted to. So.. That will be a problem.

"Ugh. So. What am I supposed to do. Train her?" Akali scoffed.

"Oh! You said it! Finally!" His teeny voice irritates Akali. "You mean it, right?"

"As if I don't have a choice." She shrugs. Her eyes went straight on the transfer that obviously trying to find out how to deal this Soccer game.

"Hm. Choice matters. Why don't you go and ask her about it! Go go!" Kennen went behind and pushes Akali off from the bench, which is that the ninja tries to maintain herself from sitting.

"Oy. Geez.."

"Come.. On!" Kennen still pushes Akali towards the transfer, until her feet reached the ground on the transfer's range.

"Hiya! Xan girlie!" Kennen greeted cheerfully. "Let's practice! Kali will help ya!"

"What?" Akali got bewildered from Kennen's choice. However, the transfer just sighs.

"Help me? Her? Yeah, help me with an insult." The transfer went cold, her blue gaze made a sharp turn of glare that could shiver anyone.

"But she's your partner." Kennen stares at her with a set of googly eyes, like the way he's trying to soften the transfer. Sadly, it didn't worked out well..

"I don't think she's  _synced_  as a partner either." Her expression turned dark, the ball near her foot just rolled away from danger. Kennen couldn't get any set of words on this one. Those words from the girl gave the ninja Yordle an idea how Akali absolutely handled her partner. Silence between them turned awkward, and this made the transfer walks out the scene, sighing in disappointment and desperation from the fact she really is bad on this sport.

...The winds blow in breeze, the fields rustled from the crispy grass like a sheet. Kennen glances at Akali who is averting herself for distraction.

"..Kali." Kennen started.

"..Whatever."

"You're bad dealing relationships."

"And where did that came from?"

"Why of course! The way you handle Xan girlie! It's obvious! Honestly. Xan girlie acts like the way you used to be back then at the Kinkou. I can't believe it!"

"Quiet. I don't wanna hear it." Akali crosses her arms just below on her chest.

"She's too adamant. How will you ask her out to practice?" Kennen wonders.

"Dunno. Maybe I'll just carry her on the games if this continues." She ends up the decision for this issue to end. Whether her points will be affected, it's better than to lose her pride in this sport.

"Oh. Akali." Kennen shakes his head. "I'll keep in touch if something happens! I do hope you'd carry. Can't wait to match up against you!" He immediately sparks up and surged away with his lightning speed, leaving Akali on the fields. Soon, the bell rings that lunch break has come.

* * *

Her mind focused on to something, the deals of losing a partner in soccer would bring exposure to everyone, which happens to be ridiculous on her pride. The bell rings for it has signed everyone that class hours are finally over. The sound vibrated around the halls, giving students a sigh of relief from the neverending lectures that they have faced.

Since Akali is the Assistant Nurse of the Institute, she immediately went there to have a short minute shift before she leaves the facility. Checking the cabinets, checking the materials, checking the beds.. such things like that. Of course, it's a duty. The nurse there wouldn't mind her skipping the duty since she has shifts later on. Before she checks the medicine drawers, the curtain exposes the window. Glares of the sun reflects the glass that blinds Akali a little, good thing it was clean without any traces of smudge. Yet, at the window, her eyes caught something on the view. Someone at the fields is practicing alone, kicking balls towards the net.

And who wouldn't have thought.. It's her. That transfer who is actually the assigned partner of hers.

Her red eyes observed. She's doing good kicking the balls. But something is off. Yeah, she seemed to be having difficulty dribbling the ball.. and.. she has seen the girl rotating her foot. Her instincts call for something that she must observe more, because the way the girl is practicing will deal some strains to her foot.

And so she finished everything and leaves the clinic. Idly, she went on the fields to sneak in to the private space of the girl to practice. On the bench, she has seen a book there, likely a book about basics on Soccer. It's obvious she borrowed it, there's a tag imprinted on the book's cover.

And that's the time Akali deducted that this girl is determined. It interests her as much how she's like that back then when she's still on training back at the Kinkou.

..Then, the ninja has seen the flaw. The girl kicks the ball wrong. She immediately grunted, having a sort of mishap about how to kick the ball.

"That's not right." Akali said as she went towards the girl. "Use this part of your foot, not the toes."

The girl staggered a little. Then she catches the ninja's command. She follows it and kicks the ball. It made a perfect sound that signs a good kick.

"Wait. Move it." Akali has thoughts to examine something..

"What are you doing?" The girl seemed to be baffled on the ninja's sudden action. She has seen Akali untying her shoes, exposing her foot that has a reddening skin on the toes.

"This is the result from the way you kicked the ball earlier." Akali said as if she's scolding the girl. "Next time. Hit the ball here. Not on the toes. Else, you'd definitely calling for help."

"Thanks." The girl's tone is monotonous, then she went back kicking the balls. Akali just end up watching. She wouldn't mind staying for a bit just to watch her partner having experience on Soccer.

However..

"Huh?" She has seen the girl returning the balls back on where it belong to. It seems that the girl is done practicing. "Hey."

"What?" The girl said while she's fixing her things.

"You serious about the switching?" Akali started.

"Huh. You found out."

"Answer my question."

"Yes. I do." She said as she continues working on fixing her things. "If I can't get enough of this, I'll switch subjects. And I bet you'd be excited to play without any  _newbies_  you call."

That stings Akali's inner self as a whole, thanks for that pride she has. She chose to remain silent rather to provoke her further, else, she'll definitely would pick a fight. Then, the girl walks away. No time for that.

"Wait." She hastily catches the girl's arm.

"What now?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows, sign that she's getting fed up.

"You know how much my points are deducted because of you?" Akali has a tone leading her on the bad side. "You suck so hard at sports. I can't help but to figure why on earth did the Prof Newb paired me with you."

"You think I suck at sports? Not on this field of expertise." The girl growls. "That's why I'd switch subjects. For you to have the opportunity to catch those points you lost without any weight from me. It's for your own good." And the girl gave her a bloody shot of glare.

 _"..How the hell am I going to ask her out for practice if she's blowing the steam?"_ Thoughts came by that Akali finds irritating. And what she's seeing right now is the adamant side of this girl. Thus, she ends up anticipating to force it from her else, their conversation would be useless.

"My own good huh. Yeah. Ironically, you, as being my partner is my own good, since it is far more plausible for it will help me to bring the points I've lost. Matching up against special people is annoying, I do also have weaknesses that some people here might figure out." Akali finally explains.

"So what are you plotting at?" Now the girl is agreeing at Akali, but she seems to be hostile since she's being insulted by this ninja from this sport.

"I wanna practice with you, until you get better, and we're done." Finally, she said it. It's time for her to know what will be the girl's answer.

"That's rare of you. Hearing that from the likes of you."

"..Shut up. Just answer. I have things to do after this." She felt the shame on that. Avoiding the blue eyes feels uncomfortable, and she doesn't even know why.

"Okay." The girl sighs.

"Okay then."

"Bet you're going to insult me secretly with that."

"I will if your actions are worthy for insulting."

"I see." Now she shuffled her bag and anticipate to leave. "Are we going to practice here tomorrow?"

"Sure. And morning practice is a must."

"Okay." The girl nodded straightforwardly. Akali expects a complain about how early it was but she's surprised to know that the girl isn't. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good bye." Now the girl leaves the scene. That is a relief.. And finally, she fulfilled her goal to ask her out for practice.

Hm.. Akali has something in mind..

..Her instincts call an attention to follow the girl along the way to see how her regimen would match up, and what sort of things that falls for her expertise she calls.

Of course, it has to be her home. She's an Ionian, assuming she lives on a neighborhood near her. Hm.. And Akali followed the girl's trail as if she's targeting this person for assassination.

..Few meters away, her apartment is almost there. On her surprise, the way is leading near her home. Just how long does the girl's home would be far enough to reach it? Continuing her approximate range of following the girl, she stumbled across a large gate with a huge tree at the back. Simply majestic, this HAS to be the girl's home. And she's not mistaken.

"She's just few meters away from the apartment. That's nice for saving time." She commented, taking it a note before she proceeds on doing what she must do for this time of the day.

* * *

Irelia, the woman happens to have an appointment to deal with a practice with her partner that usually insults her. Her mother suggested to practice here but she immediately declined. Of course, who would practice Soccer at the backyard? Well, honestly, it's not bad to practice here yet, what she's concerned about is her two year old brother that is filled with curiosity.

"I'm off." She opens the gates of her anciently home. Stepping out is something she anticipates because of fame. Her, as a dancer brought the unwanted fame, adding up how she dances with blades around her. As she stepped out, her eyes caught someone who is leaning lazily at the gate. A woman is fiddling a sharp object, has a sports bag that assumes sport related objects inside, that spiky ponytail..

Hold it..

"Ah!" Irelia happens to have the surprise. The woman glances before she went back idling.

"Morning." Akali greeted.

"How—"

"Shut for now. We have an appointment so I made sure I'd be early as possible."

"Let me finish first, how the hell did you found where I lived?" Irelia raises a suspicion.

"It's not a big deal. I don't have plans to hang out with you anyway." Akali shrugs off and became cold.

"Do you think I'd hang out with the likes of you?" And Irelia returns it with her own cold remark. Damn. That stings a lot. Honestly, it totally busted Akali's pride a lot.

"Irelia?" An elderly voice came out nowhere. "Are you there? You forgot your—" A woman comes out from the gate while holding a baby boy. She seemed to be surprised to see Irelia talking with someone.

"Mama." The toddler grunted while he's chewing a fabric.

"No! Bad.. That's for sister! Give towel to sister."

"Mom." Irelia picks the towel. "I'll be off now."

"Yes! And it seems you brought a friend! Care for a tea?" The mother happily invited. Yet..

"She's not a friend." Irelia flatly stated. "Classmate."

"Oh I see." The mother immediately noticed the sudden change of her daughter's tone. Finding out she seemed to be disgusted upon hearing it a friend. "Be careful out there!"

Now Irelia started to move, she hardly even noticed the ninja behind her. And for what she has witnessed, Akali somewhat felt a kick inside her. Was it right? She feels herself shivering whenever this girl in front of her acting straightforwardly and adamant. But the way she is declined being a friend in a coldest way as possible made her feel bad. She doesn't need friends anyway but..

Or maybe this how it feels to experience how the way it reflects her back whenever she acts on people.. Such questions like that..

Irelia. That's her name. It sounds too feminine and stubborn. The way it is pronounced from her tongue feels weird, wondering how it really does feel if she could call her in her name right now..

"There's a lone park here. Is it okay to practice there instead of going to the Institute?" Irelia asks while she's walking, not even making a glance back at the ninja.

"Why not?" Akali replies in lesser wording as possible. Soon, they reached the grounds, the park is large but what is questionable is that there's no sign of anyone staying for a bit here. On how early they was, it seemed to be that the park is suitable for them.

Moments later, they warmed-up and practiced. Akali teaches her in simplest way as possible, else she might insult her again. Good thing the Xan girl is a fast learner.

"Let's take a break." Akali announced in the middle of the practice. Both of them sits on the bench, with a distance.

"..Do you think I'd get better at this stupid game." Irelia growls, her tone calls attention from the way she said it.

"You will. If you stop complaining."

"I have the right to complain because this is not my thing and I got forced to play this." Irelia explains to defend herself.

"If that's the case, what's your thing then?" Akali asks for her to converse a little with the agitated girl.

"Dance." Irelia nodded before she sips her drink.

"Ah. Yeah. Heard about you being a dancer." Akali hummed from the information. "How 'bout you show me, before I change my mind?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Else, I'd see you as a hoax. Simple as that."

"Okay." Irelia stood up and positions in front of the ninja who happens to be surprised. This girl really is serious on daring. She didn't even flinched by the fact she almost call her as a hoax dancer. But Irelia is showing Akali something, that something that she passions the most.

Blades came out nowhere and synergized Irelia's movements. The flow of her arms are like fluid, with a sweep of it drags the magical force of those blades to follow her. Her legs are in form, clean turns, and with grace. Swift footwork maintains Irelia's body like nothing. And even her flexibility..

Wow. Just.. wow. Akali somewhat in awe that she is indeed entertaining to watch. Those blades adding up the dance makes her to stare at it while it follows Irelia's movements. This made her clap, and then a smile crept her lips though it is unseen due to her green mask.

"You really are something." Akali commented. Red eyes flickering from the way the ninja could see determination from Irelia. So, her motive immediately changed. "I changed my mind."

"I thought you wanted to see my dances." Irelia stops dancing abruptly.

"No. That's different." Akali stood up, picking the ball using her foot before she passes it on the dancer. "I'll help you pass. Or if so. I'll carry you on the games."

"Seriously?" Irelia squinted, raising questions from the ninja's statement.

"Serious. And let's practice. Okay? Everyday.. I'll make sure you'll catch up on my next lesson. That okay to ya?"

"Of course. And what's with you?"

"What? You think I'd insult you again?"

"Yeah." Irelia sighs, crossing her arms as well.

"Not anymore." Akali finished. Soon, they practiced until lunchtime. Akali wonders if this practice would go throughout the day, which it came from a surprise that it is indeed a whole day practice because Irelia said so. Concluding the day went well, Akali swore to herself to teach Irelia how to play Soccer until she's appropriate for the actual thing.

* * *

_Few days later..._

"Hiya!" Kennen crashed again in front of her sitting. She's eating ramen on the farthest bench away from people. "How's the practice?"

"Developing." Akali said while she's chewing noodles.

"Mm.. That's wonderful! It's been few days since she's getting good at it!" Kennen stated, though it is absolutely right from the looks of Irelia's soccer skills. "And I've noticed you are doing the good job as a partner! Yesss!"

"What's with the teeny, cheerful act, Kennen?" Akali scoffed as she slurped nice strings of noodles.

"Because I can see you two are in synched now. She seems to be comfortable in ya!" Kennen grinned behind his mask, which it contributes a small patch of redness across Akali's cheeks. "From the looks of it, she's nicer to you. I have no idea how did you soften her."

"I'm just doing my job to teach her. So.. it's not my fault if she's opening up with me."

Kennen laughs. "Ah, because of your attitude changes? You used to insult her before!"

"..I'll take that as a compliment." Whether that statement is good or not, she can feel the sentence punched her gut from it. Then Akali slurped some more noodles. "I promised to myself not to insult her."

"Ooh. Promised? Why?" Kennen happens to be interested on this.

"She's so determined. And showing insult is inappropriate for something like that. Plus, she's serious about dancing." Akali explains, she heard Kennen hummed as he wonders what will be his reaction on this.

"She shows you her dancing? Tell me about it!" Kennen chirped like an excited canary. Akali helps herself to talk about it, else Kennen will not stop pestering her.

"Ha. She's absolutely flexible. See those blades she carries? It flowed as if she's pulling a thread or something. Her footwork is solid, swift.. The turns.. Hm.. Oh yeah. Whenever she's dancing, she feels it like dancing is in her blood. Her swings, like curtain. Her body is like jelly. Dunno, she's outstanding." Akali pointed out how she describes it. Which is totally detailed from the looks of it.

"Hm. You are observing too much, Kali. I expect shorter explanations from ya since that's how you explain things."

"..W-What do you mean?"

"Like, she's your friend? Well, that's how friends usually describe things." Kennen rubs his clawed fingers on his chin.

"..She's not. She even declared that she sees me as a classmate only." Akali sighs, her noodles are almost gone that the soup broth is the thing left swirling around the bowl.

"As if your tone tells me that you are willing to become her friend."

Akali shuts herself for a moment to formulate her thoughts. For days they had been practicing, Akali felt a growing synchronization with Irelia in spite of being partners in Soccer. However, the fact of being friends? Unsure about that.. Yet.. Akali has in mind that needs answers.

"..Right. But she wasn't." Akali started, her mouth touches the edge of the bowl and began drinking the broth.

"Do you feel bad about it?" Kennen clarified.

"..About that. Huh."

"Perhaps she's hurting your pride as well. Right?"

"..Maybe."

"But you hurt hers too. You know.. the insults."

"That's why I promised not to, else I might lose her." Kennen seemed to be surprised upon hearing that from Akali. He stared at his fellow ninja.. Stare.. Until he hummed as if he noticed something.

"Hm.. You know. You do sound that you like her."

* **PFFT** *

Akali almost vomit her noodle broth that is in process of being drank. The fluid is about to sputter from her mouth, which is prevented by her hand. She glared at Kennen, having a hidden form of redness plastered on her cheeks. "What. Are. You."

"A possibility! Nothing harmful. Hm?" Kennen answered like nothing. "But that caused me to think since you expelled so much of your Chi. Emotions!"

"Shut up, Kennen. Great. Leave me alone for now." She pouted, uncomfortable from the rising warmth inside her gut.

"Hehe! Hit me up again!" Kennen surged his powers and flashes away. Geez. That talk brings her to have stomach ache. Adding up the idea she  _likes_ the dancer almost flip her out from her seat.

..Well. For that to shed its light. Was it true that she would be having a certain attraction to the dancer if this continues? She admits that Irelia is getting good at her lessons but.. what about her relationship? She means that, will she be staying as a  _classmate_ only? Or..

"Ah. I don't know." Akali huffed. Exasperated grunt came from her throat calls agitation, annoyed by this stupid thought that circulates around her head.

. . .

"Excuse me, Akali?"

She glanced at the side to see who's calling her. Her heart skipped as she has seen what's the ingredient of her troubled mind.

"Ah. Irelia." Akali maintains herself to keep her cool. "What's up? Finished lunch?"

"Mm-Hmm. I was wondering if you could help me how to juggle the ball after class. Would you help me?" Irelia seeks help for her to get better again. This kind of, made Akali feel rewarded that she is being chosen to coach her on soccer rather with anybody else.

"Of course.." Akali immediately accepted the help.

"But.."

"Hm?"

"You told me you have a shift. That's why I want to clarify." It seems Irelia is concerned about Akali's shift. And so Akali finished it that Irelia has nothing to worry about. "I understand. I'll wait for you after class. This won't take long."

.

.

.

"Keep hitting the ball.."

"There."

"Hm.. hit the timing.."

"..Huh.. Try again, let's do it again."

Juggling the ball using the foot is not that easy, especially if the person is having difficulty on dealing the ball's timing. Irelia grunted as she tries her best to juggle the ball with her foot.. The reason why she's practicing this is because she doubted that this technique would be included on the tests. She wouldn't mind letting Akali do the work but.. She's not that weak for her to push the test on a professional. Each time she hits the ball it slips away from her foot, she has been trying the same thing by twenty times now.

...This..

Is..

Frustrating.. Irelia further.

As Akali continues to guide her, Irelia grunted before she stops the juggling. Her face scowls, the stress building inside her has filled her mood into agitation.

"Forget it." Irelia snarled.

"What?"

"I said forget it!" Irelia screamed in front of the ninja. "I should be switching subjects now. This is ridiculous."

"Hey. Listen." Akali picks up the mood, her hand gripped the girl's arm, pulling her with amounts of pressure. "You giving up now?"

"Forfeiting." Irelia corrected. "Because I can't stand this. This is unbearable to my skills and I AM wasting my time with it."

"Look, this doesn't mean—"

"I said forget it. I know you can handle this by yourself. You're experienced on this."

"Oy—"

"No. Please. I'm done. You can insult me if you'd like, freely as you can. In spite after this, I'll definitely switch subjects." Irelia pushes her statement that Akali can't even finish her words. This pulled Akali's trigger.

"Can YOU just shut up?! You're pathetic right now, you know that?! Do you think I'm teaching you for nothing? I want you to get better. I want YOU to help me get my points back, your points too. I want YOU to stay as my partner, because I can't DO this alone without YOU!" Akali expresses her anger in front of the dancer. Such emotions manage to reach out the dancer, mixing up from the seeping frustration she has because of her unskilled experience in the sport.

"But.. I'm.." Few tears quelled up from the dancer's tear ducts, so far for her frustration about this matter made her express her stress. "I can't. I just CAN'T. Okay?! I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. I can't EVEN.. I can't EVEN juggle the damn ball. I just wished I'd be dancing right now.."

"Tsk." For the love of God.. She must find a way to ease the waterworks, because it made her cry as well. Honestly, she felt Irelia's stress from the aura it gives. How it hurts her for someone who's trying her best to survive the subject yet she had insulted this person before..

"I just.." Irelia sniffed. "I just—.." Then tears started to fall, ending up herself weeping from the stress. "I just.. can't.."

Akali's eyes watered a bit, until the emotional building affected her system. She wipes the tears with her wrist, having the sense of consoling the poor dancer who is literally trying her best. So, she forcefully pulls the dancer to her and hugged her, hands gripping the fabric calls endearment. She wanted to let Irelia have her stress to fade by her warmth. It's a thing she had learnt from Psychology seminar.

...And so Irelia expounded her emotions, showing her sadness that ends with a wail. Tears drenched Akali's shoulders, her hold tightened as if she doesn't want Akali to let go.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I'm pathetic. I can't even help you in this sport. I just.. can't." Irelia continues to weep. "I can't stay with you. I'd be a weight for you.."

Akali gritted her teeth to suppress her seeping emotions. But she ends up defeated by it. With these rising emotions, all she can do is to tighten her embrace and pull the dancer on her.

"Akali.." Irelia calls her name in pity.

"No. You're not.. going to leave me. I'll make sure you'll stay.." Akali promised while she went back embracing her tightly. "I'll guide you. Let's survive this together.. Okay?"

"But Akali.."

"Hush now. Give me a chance to coach you. Please?"

"..Okay.."

"Okay.." She unmasks herself for her to express her smile that Irelia can only see. Her lips curved, with those red eyes that softened its gaze that sparkles with hope. Akali could try to calm the dancer with gentleness, giving those drenched cheeks of the dancer a wipe to remove those flowing tears. The move made her heart skipped a beat. A sudden pulse that denounce her feelings into something  _new._

"Hey.. Did you know, Soccer is like dancing. Your dance partner is the ball and the stage is the field.." Akali tries to cheer up the dancer ironically. But that kind of made her feel better. "Ha. But this time.. Your dance partner is me. So.. don't worry."

Irelia can't help but to fall for a smile on that. Those shedding of tears have gone dry now. Which it made a conclusion.. that Irelia wouldn't mind giving the sport a try again. Of course, Akali is here to guide her.

"So?" Akali offers Irelia her hand. "Let's practice?"

"Hm.." Irelia expresses her very own genuine sweet smile at the ninja that happens to be rare. So with those release of emotions have been solved by their growth. Continuing her guidance, Akali coached Irelia thoroughly, not showing any signs of bewilderment or anything but full of concern, and understanding.

* * *

_...Days have passed_

_After the tests.._

Test results from training have been posted, and since when Soccer is included on preliminaries.. Posted on the board at the hallway, the results of tests are enlisted in category. Each student are excited to see how they worked out well. Some are.. unable to check it out from fear of failing.

Akali is seeking her tests scores to see how she have done. And what do she got there..

_Akali Jhomen Tethi_

1\. Mathematics - 87

2\. Biology - 100

3\. Literature - 85

4\. World Civilization - 76

5\. Physical Education - 97

...

"What the hell. World Civilization.." Wow. Just.. Great, look how she nearly flopped the subject. Barely! For God's sake.. If she's like those students who have conflicted parents, she'll be grounded for sure. That didn't bothered Akali. Plus, look at that Biology! She reached high on that! Good thing her other subjects went well, except for that stupid subject about memorizing of crap.

Until..

_Irelia Xan_

She has seen the dancer's name at the other side of the list. She wouldn't mind looking her scores.

_Irelia Xan_

1\. Mathematics - 89

2\. Biology - 80

3\. Literature - 97

4\. World Civilization - 98

5\. Physical Education - 79

..!

Interesting.. her scores are outstanding. She seemed to be good at what she hated the most. Looking at the Biology part made her realize that Irelia and hers are opposite.

Wait. Did her eyes fooled her? She squinted at the Physical Education part for more details. She's not mistaken..

Irelia  _passed_.

Seriously? She passed? Then that means—

Akali immediately runs off and sought Irelia as possible.

Soon enough, she has seen the dancer coming out at the faculty. Their eyes met again that sets of pulse to beat once again.

"Irelia! You passed! You wouldn't believe it." Akali cheerfully stated to bring an uplifting mood. Irelia smiles back at her.

"Uhuh. I want to thank you for everything.. Akali." Irelia deepened her gaze. "I struggled. But you chose to help me get better."

"Ah. Hehe. Welcome." Akali averted herself, scratching her head.

"I told the professor I changed my mind." Irelia filled in about her agenda in the faculty.

"Hey. So.. you're not switching anymore?" Akali felt a hidden rush inside her. Was it.. relief?

"Yes. I'll be staying with you as your Soccer partner throughout the semester." Irelia said that as if nothing but only an information. But as for the ninja, it is something that is too much. "You'll coach me. Right? I think it's time for you to show me how that technique called Volley looks like."

"Woah. Hehe. You sure?" Akali smirked. That pumps her blood upon hearing that awesome Soccer move. "You better keep your eyes on me then."

"I will." Irelia finished. Then she quickly made a move that could burn Akali's cheeks a lot. A quick kiss at the mask. Then Irelia waves at her and walks away.

...

...!

She ends up blinking. What just happened? Oh wait.. Her mind sizzled from the deed. She touches that part of her mask.. Still, it felt warm from that quick, mischievous move.

 _"No one saw that.. right?"_ She glances around, good thing class hours are over.. else.. people might witnessed that.

Phew.. that burned her cheeks a lot. What happened is that she chose to stay like this.. Whether she could  _fall_  for Irelia or.. ends up  _crushing_ her. Ah.. That makes Akali scream internally..

 _"Okay.. F-Focus.. I still have my shifts later.."_ She turns around and huffed. That mask of hers concealed the blush she hadn't experienced before.

* * *

_Few days later.._

"Tell me more!"

"Well.. Since I've found out she can fight too. I.. well.. Would wanna train together.."

"Mm-hmm.."

"Fight together.."

"Hmm-Mm."

"D-Dance together.. W-Well.. I am involved in a Pop group so.."

"Yeah! K/DA? You told me about it!"

"Uhuh.." Akali starts to fidget.

"Yeah? And you better hurry! Tell her!" Kennen is slapping his paws on Akali's shirt as if he's making short karate chops.

"..But." Akali sighs. "I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't ASK her out!" Akali bursts her irritation. "Ugh. It's embarrassing.."

"..Kali." Kennen ends up sighing, since when Akali has this side? That made the Yordle shake his head. "You are hopeless. ASK her out already!"

And so it ends up the two ninjas going in circles because of the fact Akali has acquired something that she never had done before, that is to.. fall for someone that matches her peers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Akali's teachings made an effect of helping anyone who needs help, regarding on her skin line All-stars, Akali is a teacher and teaches kids how to play!
> 
> Hmmm.. I need more of these two. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
